medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kabuto Medal
Should it be pointed out that the designs and possibly abilities of the medal changed in Medarot 3 and then again in 5? Also should the B Kabuto medal be mentioned? The Golux 15:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Actually we should begin to fix this page to make it fitter to everything, and use it as a example page for every medal... Should we fix the infobox? Also, all of that information should be added here (as in, possible medaforces, evolutions, etc).--SoujiroElric 16:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :: I agree about making this page the baseline. The infobox should probably be changed so that it specifies what games it refers to; It's my understanding that even what attributes are possible for a Medal to have change from game to game somewhat. Also, is it really a good idea to have the "Type" category? Not all medals have a series of Medabot that they're linked with above all else. The Golux 17:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm... I think we should have an infobox, but it doesn't need that much in it. Listing which games it appears in would be pretty useful, though. I wouldn't include the Medaforces because they're different in pretty much every game, plus 5 uses a branching system and calls them Medaskills. :/ I was working on a separate template for Medaforces, anyway... ~ Kimbles 18:52, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::We should list the attributes it has through the games. For the Medarot 5 Medal we should list what medals it branches to and what Medaskills it earns per branch, aswell as the medaforces it earns through every game. That's enough for an encyclopedic page.--SoujiroElric 20:17, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but then "Kabuto Medal in Medarot 2" and "Kabuto Medal in Medarot 4" should be different pages or at least different sections of the same page, with their own Infoboxes. The Golux 21:30, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Right. D: Though, the letters and attributes do generally stay the same, so I think it might be reasonable to make an infobox with just those (plus the games it appears in) for the top of the page, and then cover the specifics for each game in different sections. Or something. >_> I don't really want to think about Medarot 5's Medals for now... ~ Kimbles 21:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, the attributes change from 2 to 3 and I dunno about in 5, since 1-2 have unique attributes for every medal while 3 and 4 have a set of ten or so standardized attributes. The Golux 21:48, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah... Right. >__>; I still think it'd work though, since 3/4 has mostly all new Medals... For Kabuto we could just list the attribute as Shooting/Speed, maybe. ~ Kimbles 21:55, March 3, 2010 (UTC) There are two completely different Queen medals, too. The one in 1-2 that does Stop, and the one in 3-4 that goes with the other playing cards. Thankfully the Girl medal becomes Princess instead. The Golux 22:07, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hm, that's a good point. I would put both on the same page, but include infoboxes for both of them... ~ Kimbles 22:26, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I wouldn't for a single reason: Both are completely different medals. It's not like Kabuto and Kuwagata. Queen medal in medarot 3 and 4 are part of a card set (king, ace, jack), while the Medarot 1-2-R Queen medal is a medal of its own.--SoujiroElric 22:38, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, I realize that, but we can't have two pages both called "Queen Medal". :/ ~ Kimbles 00:09, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Could be Queen Medal (1-2) and Queen Medal (3-4), with a disambiguation page at Queen Medal. The Golux 00:45, March 4, 2010 (UTC)